Summer
by followmyfeet
Summary: Riza turned to see Roy Mustang sprinting down the dirt path that led to her home. She waved at him and laughed softly. He had abandoned his shoes, and socks, opting instead for a half unbuttoned shirt and shorts.


Riza stood in her father's kitchen, chopping carrots quietly. She was making stew for dinner, as she did most Saturday's. It was the one day of the week when her father would emerge from his study and eat with her. Talk with her. Laugh with her. Most days she would just eat with Roy.

She raised her arm and wiped the sweat off her forehead with the back of her hand. The eastern summer heat was relentless. Even the breeze blowing in through the open windows did nothing but chap her lips and dry her eyes.

She sighed as she transferred the carrots from the cutting board into the pot of stew. Roy had been gone the past week visiting his foster mother in Central. Over the years, Roy's presence had become a given in her life, and she was really feeling his absence now.

He would be back tonight though, so she had that to look forward to.

Riza decided she'd had enough of the stuffy house, so she made her way outside, book in hand, to sit underneath a tree. The cool shade was a relief, and before long, she was lost in her book, the sweltering day almost forgotten.

A few hours later, she had finished the entire novel. Closing the book, she stood up and began head back into the house to finish dinner. The sun was on its way towards the horizon; it was only a couple of hours until her father would expect his meal to be ready.

Just as she was about to open the door, she heard her name being called from behind her. Riza turned to see Roy Mustang sprinting down the dirt path that led to her home. She waved at him and laughed softly. He had abandoned his shoes, and socks, opting instead for a half unbuttoned shirt and shorts. She remembered when he first came here, when he dressed in a full suit, complete with a perfectly knotted tie. She had watched as that outfit slowly wore away, until he started to look like a real country boy.

"Riza!" he called again. He was grinning hugely. His knapsack bounced against his back as he ran towards her. In his hands he held a coiled rope.

When Roy finally reached her, he was completely out of breath. His knapsack slid off his shoulder and hit the ground. He held the rope out in front of her. Her head tilted, wondering what he intended to do with that.

"Riza," he panted. "I found this rope on my walk over here. And I thought we could tie it up to the tree by the lake before supper tonight. It's so warm out, I think we could both use a cool down."

Riza hesitated. She knew her father wouldn't be happy if dinner wasn't ready on time, but it was so hot that a dip in the lake sounded like heaven. Coming to a decision, she smiled at Roy, dropped her book next to his knapsack, and grabbed the rope out of his hand.

"Hey!" he cried.

"First one there gets first swing!" she shouted as she ran in the direction of the lake.

Roy smirked and jogged tiredly after her. "How is that fair?" he whined. "I already ran halfway here!"

"I guess I'll be swinging first then."

"Oh we'll see about that."

"So how was Central?"

Riza lay on the lakeshore, the water lapping against her feet repeatedly. She stared up at Roy, her eyes meeting his every once in a while as he attempted to tie the rope onto a branch.

"It was fine," he said, wrapping the rope around the limb. The Madam and I ate lunch together a few times over the week. I spent time with the girls. Helped in the bar a little bit. It was like I'd never been gone."

Riza was quiet for a few moments. She wriggled her toes in the cool water. "Do you miss living there ever?"

"All the time," he grunted as he tried to tighten a knot. "But I love being here too."

Roy smiled sweetly down at her, and she smiled sweetly up at him. He tugged one last time on the rope and then climbed down the tree.

"Alright, we should be all set," he said proudly. "Are you ready? You did beat me, somehow, so first swing goes to you." He smirked smugly, "That is unless you chicken out."

Riza grinned, "Never."

She peeled off her sweat-soaked shirt, now clad in only her bra and shorts. She pretended not to see Roy's eyes widen or hear his gulp, but secretly she enjoyed teasing him. Her right hand clutched the rope and began climbing up the hill a little ways so that she could get good speed.

"I can't go if you're in the way, Roy," she remarked drily. He snapped out of his stating trance and backpedaled to the side.

"Alright let's see what you got."

Riza jumped and steadied her feet on the knot at the end of the rope. She surged forward, past Roy and toward the water. Then, she let go, diving into the water perfectly. When she returned to the surface, Roy was already grabbing the rope and trudging up the hill. He had removed his shirt, and Riza trie not to feel herself blushing.

"That was pretty good, but I bet I can do better!" he exclaimed, and he jumped onto the rope.

He howled as he swung toward the lake, badly imitating the jungle man from a popular children's story. He let go when he was above the water. His limbs flailed everywhere before his body splatted on the surface before sinking.

Riza shielded her face from the splash and giggled. "Dork," she muttered to herself.

He sprung up from the water and gasped for breath. His hands rose to push long, black locks out of his eyes. She would need to cut his hair soon; it had been close to a year since the last time. It would have been done sooner, but Roy hated sitting still for even the short time a trim took.

Riza was brought out of her thoughts by Roy's hand poking her stomach playfully. She immediately responded by splashing him in the face. It soon developed into a full on splash war.

After a while, Roy was winning, pushing Riza closer and closer to the shore with each douse of water. Finally, Riza ran out of the lake. She threw her hands up and laughed.

"Alright, alright! I surrender!" she squealed and ran as Roy splashed her again.

He followed followed her out and wrapped his arms around her waist from behind. "You can't give up! That's against the rules," he shouted, spinning her around.

"What rules?" she screamed.

Eventually their laughter died down. Roy stopped spinning her, and set her on her feet gently. Riza turned around to face him, his arms still around her. She rested her hands on his shoulders, and he rested his hands on her hips.

Their eyes met, the deep, dark intensity of his caused her heart to hammer in her chest. His lips moved, like he was trying to say something.

"Roy-"

He pressed his lips to hers, and Riza's eyes widened in surprise. Soon though, her eyes fluttered closed and she leaned into him. Roy kissed slow but firm; his hands came up to cup her cheeks, and Riza pulled him closer.

She had wanted this but hadn't given it too much thought before. It was nice. It was amazing actually. But suddenly, it occurred to her that her father wouldn't approve, and he might make Roy leave.

It was that thought that caused Riza to push the young alchemist away. He was hurt; the look in his eyes told her as much. But she couldn't risk him having to leave.

"Sorry," she muttered quietly.

Roy nodded solemnly. They both gathered their shirts from the ground and moved toward the house. They walked side by side but didn't say a word the whole way home.

Riza prepared supper when they returned home. Her father was angry when he learned they weren't eating on time, but he soon got over it and began asking Roy about his trip to Central.

She spooned the stew into three bowls methodically, and she poured three glasses of milk. After serving the food, she sat herself into a chair next to Roy and across from her father. The two were engaged in a conversation on alchemic theory, so naturally she ignored them, opting instead to dwell on what had happened earlier that day. She wondered if Roy and her could still be friends after that.

"So, Riza, what did you do this week?" her father questioned with a mouthful of stew. His manners went out the window when her mother died.

"Mostly just work around the house," she said. "It's lonely around here without Mr. Mustang around."

Her father nodded, "That it is."

"Riza and I went to the lake when I returned today," Roy interjected.

Riza glared at him. She knew her father had strict rules on the relationship between her and Roy. They weren't supposed to act as anything but acquaintances.

"Ah, yes. I remember going there with my friends when I was your age," he father replied. "I'll bet that was nice, especially with this heat wave."

"Yes, it was very nice, sir," Roy said firmly. He glanced at Riza for a moment, but was drawn back into another alchemy conversation with his teacher.

Riza was shocked at how her father responded to Roy's comment about the lake. There were times when he would erupt in anger if He caught Riza calling Roy by his first name. She knew Roy was scolded constantly whenever he tried to have a personal conversation with his teacher's daughter. Needless to say, this was not anything Riza expected.

The two alchemists had ceased talking and we're now inhaling their food at an almost alarming rate. Riza knew she loved her father, and, despite his carelessness, she knew he loved her too. He'd want her to be happy.

Riza looked at Roy. He slurped stew from his spoon loudly, unaware of his rude manners. She saw him hide a burp, and smiled to herself.

Her father asked Roy about the Madam and how the two met, and Roy launched into a story about one of his favorite people.

Riza reached over and grabbed his hand under the table. He stopped speaking mid sentence, and her father gave him a weird look. Roy quickly brought himself out of his surprise. He continued his story but with a new light in his eyes.

He squeezed her hand and she smiled.


End file.
